The Aftermath: open SYOT
by LillyMarie Gee
Summary: Set 13 years after the Dark Days, the early times of the Hunger Games took place. Shared fic with Sophie Elizabeth, open for more tributes : May the odds be ever in your favour!


**A/N:  
Heey guys so it's me (Sophie Elizabeth) here for the first half of the district one reapings.  
This chapter will be following Saturn Elicher submitted by PosyHawthorne! Please tell me if you like how I wrote him if not PM/review telling me what to change **

Saturn Elicher's POV:  
I woke up around 10:30 this morning, normally I would wake up around 7:00 but I had to take advantage of being able to sleep in. You see today was the day of the reaping.  
In most of the districts people would dread this day, they would pray that their children would not get reaped and the ones that did would mostly always die.  
But here in one, two and four we do things differently, we volunteer because here it is an honour to represent our district in front of the whole of Panem. We train until we're eighteen and then the best of us get picked to volunteer so the person who is reaped is usually never actually takes part.  
I ranked the best out of the boys last year so that means I am volunteering. Me and my training partner, Park Arutis.  
We had become closer during our ten years of training and now you could practically call us best friends. But I said practically. To be a career one needs to be a ruthless blood thirsty person with no feelings so no, there is no one special in my life.  
I have already finished getting ready for today's reaping's, since I am volunteering I need to look my best.  
I style my short black hair and got changed into my black pants and my collared blue shirt that match my menacing grey eyes exactly. Many people say that they resemble a storm but then again they are just worthless comments from worthless people who will very soon be tripping over each other to sponsor me. Through the shirt you can she my muscular arms and tanned skin. I am fairly tall for my age and have a stocky build. The mirror image of a career.  
Once I am happy with my appearance I head down stairs to greet my father, Art for breakfast when I see a big hairy spider looking at me from the other side of the corridor. I jumped. Going into the Hunger Games and competing in a televised battle to the death doesn't really faze me, but spiders they're another story. They're all hairy and stuff and- enough said. Spiders are one of the only things that freak me out, well spiders and my older cousin, Braedan.  
He was training with me and we were in combat and he sliced my arm quite deep, hence my fear of Braedan and sometimes hand to hand combat, I only like it if I'm one hundred precent sure I'll win otherwise I'd usually go with an easier solution.  
I made my way down the stairs only to see two figures sitting on the kitchen table talking quietly to one another.  
One is my father, the man who has raised me single handed since two years when my mother died the other, fiercely hated and feared, Braedan.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him as coolly as possible.  
"Well, I heard that my little cuz was good enough to volunteer this year so I just popped in to say goodbye because you never know, we'll probably never see each other again."  
I was just about to lay one on him when my father stopped me.  
"Oh, a little daddy's boy are we now, be sure to tell Caesar that I'm sure he'll love it."  
"That's enough now Braedon, I think you should go now." My father said sternly but my father wasn't one to be messed with.  
"Alrighty, favorite uncle!" he said cheerily. "See you at the reaping, hopefully you still have enough guts to volunteer!"  
I really hated him.  
"Take no notice of him son, I'm really proud of you by the way." He said after we were sure he wasn't going to pop up again.  
At times I thought he hated him just as much as I did though I knew he would never admit it.  
"Now go off and meet with your friends."  
And that's exactly what I did.  
Arutis and I would always meet with one another before the reaping in the lane behind our houses.  
"Hey!" He says when he sees me.  
"Hey." I reply.  
He's brought along another one of our friends as well. Ruby Fletcher.  
"Hey, Rubs."  
"Hey" she says quietly before wrapping her arms around me in a big hug.  
"Please come back." She whispers into my shoulder "I'm really going to miss you." Then she released me and stepped back.  
Next it was Arutis' turn but he knows I'm not really the touchy feely type of guy so he just shakes my hand and says "Good luck man"  
"Thanks." I say as we slowly make our way to the town square.

Arutis and I both go to the eighteen year olds boys section and Ruby goes to the eighteen girls section.  
Our escort, Pixie Flinch, is a squeaky, bubbly kind of person.  
No offence or anything but I can't really picture her watching the Hunger Games….  
Anyway, the film plays, the mayor welcomes us and gives the annual speech, Pixie says something that I couldn't really understand and then it's onto the girls.  
She dips her long thin hands into the glass ball and mixes it up a little before she finally picks out a name and begins to read it.  
"French-"  
Another girl interrupts her.  
"I volunteer!" She shouts and then makes her way up to the stage.  
You could hear the sigh of relief from who evers daughter's name she started to call out.  
I could just make out curly red hair and I knew who it was.  
Sienna McKormack.  
She is the best out of all the girls and will be pretty mean competition.  
Her and Pixie share a few words and Pixie makes her way to the boys names.  
She picks one out and calls out: "Samul-"  
"I volunteer!" I shout just like Sea and make my way to the stage making eye contact with no one.  
When I get to the stage Pixie asks me my name and I give it.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please give it up for your district one tributes, Saturn Elicher and Sienna McKormack!"  
We shake hands and move towards the justice building but just before I step inside I look at the crowd and see Ruby, she mouths something like 'remember, promise' or something I just nod and walk inside.  
When we get inside I take out the small metal plate with the number one for my district and just hold it. This will be my token. Many have tried to do things to their tokens, like add poison daggers or a weapon secretly concealed but they have all been caught so I decided not to even bother.  
The first people to come and visit me are Arutis and Ruby.  
Ruby, looks at me then hugs me again. One would call that situation rather uncomfortable.  
"Remember what you promised" is all she says before giving me one last glance then leaving the room.  
Once she was gone I turned to Arutis, with a confused look on my face.  
"You still haven't got it have you?" He asks me.  
"Got what?" I ask him seriously.  
"Never mind." He says.  
"Yes well I do mind so tell me what!" I say a little annoyed.  
"She likes you dumb **!"  
"No, she doesn't she knows that I'm not like that."  
"Don't you think I've already told her that?" he says angrily. "Good luck and try hard to come back, I'll miss you" then he leaves.  
I barely have time to think before my dad comes through the door and hugs me. Again =. Seriously what is it with hugs today?  
"You are going to win. Your mother would have been proud" he says to me. "You are the best one out there and you are going to win." He says again.  
We exchange a few more words before the peacekeepers come and take him away.  
I'm left thinking of my earlier conversation with Arutis.  
Why did he have to tell me something like this right before I go out and possibly get killed. Seriously doesn't he know how an important concentration is? No, I decide, probably not it's never really been one of his strong points.  
I keep thinking about this until we reach the train station.  
Okay, focus. I say to myself.  
You can't afford to mess this up now.  
After all this is where it all begins.

**A/N:**

So how'd you like it? Good, bad, in between? The next half of this chapter will be written by LillyMarie Gee and should be posted shortly (:  
Please leave a review and tell me who you would like to see in the next chapter.  
Here is a list of all the tribute spots available if anyone else is thinking of sending an application, you can either send it to me or LillyMarie Gee by PM, we will be happy to see all tributes, and have gotten some good ones so far :DD  
Keep reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx


End file.
